At present, a mobile terminal includes a mainboard, an antenna and a front-facing camera, the antenna is connected with the mainboard to transmit and receive electromagnetic wave signals, and the front-facing camera is also connected with the mainboard to achieve a camera-shooting function. However, when the mobile terminal is working, the front-facing camera generates a stray resonance, which causes interference to radiation of the antenna, resulting in a poor antenna performance.